Deadly Roses
by XdeadlyXroseX
Summary: It's the summer after their sixth year, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are preparing to go on the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. But, when Hermione's parents drop a secret on her she must chose between her real family and her friends. DMHG Please read!
1. Painful Goodbyes

((AN: Remember me? Well, it has been an awfully long time and I am going to apologize for that. Now, I'm back. I have deleted all of my other stories since they were not going anywhere. So, here it is. I have been working on this story for… a very long time. This is how I envision Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. All I know, is that I am very proud of how it's turning out so PLEAZ review for me! Thanx so much!

-DracoIsMyFerret))

Chapter 1:

PAINFUL GOOD-BYES

(Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and students all get off the Hogwarts Express after Dumbledore's funeral.)

Hermione quietly walked off of the beautiful Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron on her tail. Their pace was slow and grieving. No one knew if they were ever going to be on that train again. The thought of never returning to Hogwarts and never seeing Dumbledore from this moment on was nearly too much to bear.

No one spoke on the train home. It was a heavy silence that spoke their feelings and the heaviness of their hearts. Tears had been shed and friendships lost in those few hours. The trio would not speak of the horror and danger of the mission they know rests ahead.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all gave Hermione saddened smiles as they walked to meet Mrs. Weasley. No words would be spoken and no one would say good-bye.

Hermione turned to walk towards her parents, but could not get herself to walk the distance. Quickly, she turned back around and ran for the others.

"WAIT!" She shouted as she made her way to them. They turned around and looked at her, slightly startled.

They had not spoken on the train and did not expect to talk now. Hermione ran to the three and hugged them all at once. Finally catching on, they returned the hug. It was tight and loving and showed that they understood each other. It was a group hug that said more then their hearts knew.

Slowly, they pulled away and Hermione was wiping the fresh tears from her face, "As soon as I talk to my parents, Harry," she said a little above a whisper, "I'll be there, right by your side, as we search for the Horcruxes! I promise you!"

Harry just stared at the ground and said nothing. His appearance looking well past his age of 16. He nodded his head and turned away. Ron smiled lightly at Hermione and followed.

Ginny had tears falling down her pale face as she hugged Hermione again, "I can't lose him, Mione!" she said sobbing, "I waited for him for years, and now he's going on the most dangerous mission imaginable. I can't take losing him!"

"I know, Gin… I know…" was the response Hermione gave Ginny while rubbing her back.

Hermione did not know the pain that Ginny was going through. She had never been in love herself. Sure she has had an infatuation with Ron for the last two years, but she did not have the same response to it as Ginny had. She knew, though, that she probably would if Ron ever got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"All, I can say, Ginny, is that you need to remember that Harry will have me, Ron, and the rest of the Order to back him up throughout this whole ordeal. I will be there to help bring him home. He will come home, Gin. He has too many people waiting for him otherwise…"

She felt Ginny make an attempt to nod her head in understanding. Ginny was her best friend and to see her in such bad shape was a sharp stab in the heart. She could never lose Ginny in the war. Nor could she lose either Harry or Ron. They just meant way too much to her. Without them… she didn't even want to think about that because it wasn't going to happen! It just couldn't.

Soon, Ginny pulled away and quickly jogged to her mum. Hermione watched them leave, her heart full of sadness before walking to her parents. When they saw her tear stained face, concern filtered through their eyes. As if they knew what was happening.

But, they can never know. They live in the muggle world where they do not bare this horrible burden. They didn't have to worry about losing friends in the constant battling. All they had to worry about was whether or not Hermione was coming home.

'They have no idea what's happening…' thought Hermione miserably as they walked to their suburban, 'No idea at all…'

((AN: YEA, YEA I KNOW… AND NO THIS IS NO WHERE NEAR WHAT THE STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT… IT'S JUST A LITTLE BIT OF A VIEW AS TO WHAT THEY ARE ALL FEELING… THE STORY GETS A LOT BETTER I PROMISE… I JUST DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY… PLEAZ REVIEW!!

-DracoIsMyFerret))


	2. Wait What?

((AN: Here is chapter two. I hope you guys like it. This is basically the actual story… the first chapter was just an explanation… enjoy))

Chapter 2:

WAIT… WHAT?!?!?!

Re-Cap

But, they can never know. They live in the muggle world where they do not bare this horrible burden. They didn't have to worry about losing friends in the constant battling. All they had to worry about was whether or not Hermione was coming home.

'They have no idea what's happening…' thought Hermione miserably as they walked to their suburban, 'No idea at all…'

The ride home was hell for Hermione. Her parents kept trying to cheer her up with stupid jokes about their business. ('They're dentists, so how are their jokes even remotely funny?')

'When are they going to realize,' she thought bitterly, 'that those jokes aren't going to help me?'

Still, she humored them by smiling occasionally and nodding her head. All she wanted to do was go home, pack a bag, and go help Harry and Ron. Her thoughts started to go loopy when something her dad said caught her attention.

"Wait, hold on, Dad… What did you say?" she couldn't have heard right. Could she?

"We're moving! Your mother and I have something we need to tell you as soon as we get home! And it's really important! So, please no running to your bedroom immediately!" Her dad, Bill, looked at her from the rearview mirror. When he saw her roll her eyes he shook his head disapprovingly and looked back to the road.

Hermione looked out the window completely amazed, 'We're moving? Where are we moving to? Can I still go with Harry and Ron? Why are we moving!?'

Fear struck her as she thought of something, 'If we are moving… then that means I can't go help Harry!! NO!'

"MOM, DAD WE CAN'T MOVE!!" she screamed startling her parents. She couldn't move! This is just too important for her and her friends!!

Bill just raised his hand off of the steering wheel and silenced her, "We'll talk about it as soon as we get home! No questions asked!"

His reply was stern and Hermione knew better then to talk back. So, she returned her gaze out of the window. She yearned to be with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They needed her help and she would be damned if just one little move would stop her from doing just that.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway of their small, cozy house. Hermione quickly grabbed her things and ran into the house and laid them on the floor of the living room before sitting on the couch, waiting for her parents to discuss this with her.

Bill and Libbi walked into the room and sat on either side of Hermione. Her father opened her mouth to say something but Libbi quickly interrupted him, "Bill, maybe I'm the best to tell her."

Hermione was now totally confused, "What? Tell me what? What's going on?"

Her mother gave a deep sigh before speaking, "Hermione, for the past six years we have heard you tell us about your world and school and magic. Naturally, we acted as if we had no idea what you were talking about. Sadly, that is not the case. You see, I myself, am too a witch. Just like you!"

Hermione's eyes grew extremely wide. Her mother was a witch, "What?"

Libbi did nothing but raise her hand and continued, "Before you ask questions let me explain. Basically, when I was 17 I graduated from Hogwarts. I was too a Gryffindor. But my brother, was a Slytherin. Despite our housing differences, we were inseparable. He was my big brother, two years older then myself. After I graduated from school I was walking around one day to find the perfect house. When I wasn't looking a gorgeous man walked right into me. He was a muggle so I played it cool and talked with him. We hit it off right away. Soon, I found myself falling in love with him."

She quickly gave Hermione's dad a loving look. Hermione knew at that moment her father was that man.

"Well," she continued, "When I went to tell my brother of my feelings, he was disgusted. He despised muggles in everyway. Along with muggleborns. He told me that I was going to regret ever being with him and how I should stick with my own kind. I was enraged. My brother and best friend told me to suck it up and get over it. He wasn't going to support me in any way. So, I ran off and married your father. A year later, we had a beautiful baby girl. I intended to forget all about magic in hopes that you would be a squib. But, that didn't happen. So, I played dumb."

Hermione sat there letting it all sink in. So she wasn't a muggleborn after all! But, her mother lied to her… this is so complicated!

"Mother, why are you telling me this now?" Hermione knew there was a reason behind this and she had to know what it was and she had to know now before she blew her top off.

This time her father spoke, "Well, Pumpkin, your mom's brother wrote her a letter recently. They decided to work through this. So, we're moving to wizard London. We already bought a house and all we have to do is move in. Which is what we are doing tomorrow. So tonight you are to pack your things and prepare to move." 

"WHAT!?!" Hermione couldn't help but scream, "I CAN'T DO THAT NOW!! I promised Harry and Ron and the Order that I would help find the Horcruxes!! We must destroy Voldemort!!!" Tears were now in her eyes as she screamed and she made no move to wipe them from her eyes.

Her mother looked on the verge of tears herself when she spoke next, "I'm afraid, Hermione, that I cannot allow you to do that…"

Hermione noticed her mother trailing off, "WHAT? WHAT ELSE IS THERE????"

Her mother fled from the room in tears. Hermione then rounded to her father with accusing eyes, "What is it?" Her voice was weak and confused.

Bill looked sad and obviously was frightened of what he was going to stay, "We cannot allow you to help your friends because…"

"WHAT?" her patience was definitely wearing thin.

His sad brown eyes met her chocolate ones, "Voldemort is your mom's brother…"

((AN: uh oh… there is cause for trouble there don't you think? Well, there you go. Does it seem good now? This chapter explains the rest of the story so pleaz review and tell me what you think!!!

-DracoIsMyFerret))


	3. Just A Little More Time

((Okay, here is the third chapter. I keep getting ideas for new chapters so I am on a role! Pleaz review when you are finished!

-DracoIsMyFerret))

Chapter 3:

JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME

Re-Cap

Hermione noticed her mother trailing off, "WHAT? WHAT ELSE IS THERE????"

Her mother fled from the room in tears. Hermione then rounded to her father with accusing eyes, "What is it?" Her voice was weak and confused.

Bill looked sad and obviously was frightened of what he was going to stay, "We cannot allow you to help your friends because…"

"WHAT?" her patience was definitely wearing thin.

His sad brown eyes met her chocolate ones, "Voldemort is your mom's brother…"

'VOLDEMORT IS MY MOM'S BROTHER?! This can't be happening! Why me?' Thousands of thoughts were running through Hermione's mind after her father said those five words. Soon enough, Hermione was pacing the room trying to let things sink in without her going totally insane.

"What am I going to do? My worst enemy who tortures countless people is my UNCLE!" She said out loud.

Suddenly, a thought slammed into her head. Hard! 'We are going to see him! He's going to know I'm Harry's best friend! Bloody HELL!!!'

Hermione stopped dead right in the middle of the living room. Her hands flew up to her head and began to grab hand-fulls of her hair to try and pull the misery out of her head. To no prevail.

"OH SHIT!!" her scream erupted throughout the entire house.

Her mother came running into the room and stood in front of Hermione's now shaking body, "Honey? Baby, what is it?"

Hermione did not even feel her mother shaking her to get her to respond. There was only one thought that was filtering through her mind. This one thought was enough to ruin her life forever. Everything she has is going to disappear all because of this…

"I'm related to the enemy…" she paused and looked into her mom's eyes through her flow of tears, "I'm a traitor…"

The sound of her mother screaming her father's name was the last thing Hermione heard before she hit the floor and everything went black.

"_HARRY! I promise, I swear I didn't know!! Please!!" Hermione watched as Harry held his wand to her heart._

_Sadness and hurt flashed across his once beautiful green eyes, "How can I believe that, Mione? How can I believe that you were my best friend all of these years and you just so happened to be VOLDEMORT'S niece? Do you think I'm bloody stupid?"_

_Hermione saw something in his eyes that she has never seen before. Rage, "You betrayed my trust… this is the only thing that I can do… I'm sorry! AVADA KADEVRA!"_

"NOO!!" Hermione sat right up in her bed. Fresh sweat glazed her face and body. She looked around the room and saw that it was nighttime. It took her a while to remember exactly happened. The realization that she would officially be known as a traitor to her best friends took so much out of her she must have passed out.

Falling back onto her bed, Hermione finally took the time to notice that her whole room was full of boxes that must have held all of her things. The full blow of the move finally hit her as she laid there, thinking and crying. She had grown up in this house and loved it with a passion. It was the only definite thing in her life. The only thing that remained the same as it always was and unchanged.

That was all over now… they were moving into a new, strange house. Hermione pulled herself out of bed and walked slowly to her window. She looked around outside before pulling up on the big woodened frame and throwing her legs out onto the vine beside her window. As quietly as she could she lifted herself and climbed up onto her roof, like she did so many times as a kid.

"This is going to be my last time up here… before I have to go…" Sadness engulfed her as she sat there, staring at the perfect night sky, counting the stars like she always did. Sighing, she carefully slid her hand over the top of the roof, looking for the loose roofing. She quickly found it and pulled out her iPod, still perfect and untouched since last summer.

After placing the headphones into her ears, she grabbed the small pillow out of the hole before closing it back up. She laid the pillow under her head as she laid down. Pressing the on button on her iPod, she turned it to her favorite song. The song she played every time she was home and up here since a little kid. It was _**One Voice **_by Billy Gilman.

_Some kids have and some kids don't  
And some of us are wondering why  
And Mom won't watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry  
We need some help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard._

A house, a yard, a neighborhood  
Where you can ride your new bike to school  
A kind a world where mom and dad  
Still believe the golden rule  
Life's not that simple  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard.

One Voice, One simple word  
Hearts know what to say  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing till you find your way 

Yesterday while walking home  
I saw some kid on Newberry Road  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below  
Thanks for the help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
One voice was heard, One voice was heard 

That one song meant so much to her that it made her cry to hear it now. With the war going on it was a lot like how she felt. If only one voice could stop all of the fighting here in this world then everything would be alright. If only…

Hermione sat up and wiped away her tears. Seeing that the sun was rising, Hermione decided that it was time to go back into the house and get ready for the day that will definitely ruin her life.

As she went to place the iPod and pillow back into the whole she nearly started crying her eyes out once again. This would be the last time she would be up here… never again would she spend time up here at night counting the stars and thinking about her life… never again.

Hermione allow the tears to fall as she fell back onto her side and curled into a little ball. If this was her last night here, she didn't want to leave yet. She just wanted a little more time…

((AN: Yea, I know that it was kind of an emotional chapter… but well, I liked to read stories with a little bit of drama so I said, "Why not?" Well, there won't be any more emotional chapters after this one so rest assured. The rest will be a little OOC for Hermione so expect a drastic change. Please review for me and tell me what you think!! Thanks so much!

-DracoIsMyFerret))


	4. Malfoy?

((Chapter number four! Aren't you excited? Well, I am at least! smiles So, ok after the little emotional chapter, I decided to have a nice chapter. Enjoy!

-DracoIsMyFerret))

Chapter 4:

MALFOY?!

The smell of sausage and bacon drifted into Hermione's nose as she awoke after sunrise. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep on the roof. Her open window allowed the sensational smell to reach her and raise her from a dead sleep.

Hermione stretched and got herself to climb her stiff frame back into her room. After closing the window and bolting it shut, she walked into the bathroom and started running the shower. As she quickly stripped out of her clothing, her gaze fell onto the small, white scar on her left hip. It was in the shape of a heart. Every time she saw it, it still bewildered her. She's had it for as long as she remembered.

Hermione just shrugged and hopped into the shower. The hot water was welcomed as she stood under the spraying head. Her muscles seemed to relax under the heat as she washed her hair with her favorite lavender shampoo and her body with her lavender body wash.

Soon, she found herself dreading getting out of the shower, 'As soon as I get out of here, get dressed, eat breakfast, and move out of my house… I'll no longer be here to enjoy this!' she thought as a wave of sadness hit her.

'Leaving here makes it all too real. As soon as we move, I'll officially be Voldemort's niece… bloody hell…'

A long sigh left her lips as she got out of the warm shower and wrapped herself in a small purple towel and black robe. She quickly wiped the condensation from the mirror and grabbed her wand from her pants pocket (she forgot to remove it earlier). She said a quick drying and straightening spell on her hair. Though for some reason the straightening part never worked… it just made her hair easy to handle with beautiful curls flowing down her back.

To her great dismay her eyes were puffy and red and her skin was pale and blotchy. The crying she had done last night was still lingering on her face. Her once deep, caramel eyes now held no spark as they had once before.

After a quick spell to hide her features, she finally walked back into her bedroom to get changed. Hastily, she threw on a denim mini skirt and with a black tank top with a purple fairy holding a black rose. Hermione smiled at the shirt. Roses were by far her greatest obsession. Her entire room was covered with rose pictures and paintings as well as plastic and real roses.

Above all, Hermione found herself liking black and purple roses the most.

After putting on her favorite black converse, Hermione walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When she walked in, her parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast and in deep conversation. As they looked up, Hermione just gave them a weak smile grabbed some breakfast.

"Hermione?" her mother asked carefully as she sat down, "Are you feeling alright now? I noticed that when your father told you who my brother was that you had passed out. Well, I think that we need to talk about this."

Libbi and Bill looked up at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something.

When no words came out of her mouth, her mother went on, "Ok, sweetie, I know that you and your friends are convinced that Tom," Hermione gave a disgusted snort at her mother's choice of names.

Her mother just sighed and continued, "is a bad guy. But, sweetie I'm not going to deny that he has done some horrible things. I know that he has killed people before. But I cannot bring myself to hate him. He is my brother and I love him more then you know. I, also, will not allow you to help your friend harm him in any…"

Now Hermione said something, or more or less yelled, "HARM HIM!!? HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND'S PARENTS! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS IN EXPECTING ME TO BE NICE AND ACT LOVINGLY TO SUCH A HORRIBLE MONSTER! I REFUSE TO DO THAT! YOU HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA WHAT HE PUT ME AND MY FRIENDS THROUGH SO DON'T SIT THERE AND TRY TO CONVINCE ME THAT HE IS A GOOD GUY THAT HAS COMMITTED A FEW MISTAKES! HE'S A FUCKING MURDERER!"

And with that Hermione stormed out of the kitchen without even touching her breakfast. Her parents watched her go. They knew better then to speak to her right now. The legendary temper lingered in the air around her.

Instead, Libbi took her wand out of her purse and waved it through the room once and everything disappeared with a 'pop' to their new house.

"Honey, she'll come around eventually. She just doesn't understand anything. As soon as we sit down with Tom and explain everything, Hermione might surprise us and warm up to the life we are going to be living!" Bill said to his wife. Hope spewing from every word. It was fairly obvious that he did not truly believe anything he had said.

His wife just smiled and grabbed his hand that was now resting on her shoulder, "I really hope so, Bill… I really hope so…"

Hermione sprinted into her room, rage grasping her insides causing her to twitch in anger. She slammed her door shut with all of the strength that she had. It was enough to vibrate the entire wall.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream erupted throughout the house. It took her a moment to realize that it came from her, "How dare my mother do this to me? Bloody Voldemort killed Harry's parents and put us all through hell all of these years! I can't BELIEVE this!"

Her shouts were loud enough for the entire block to hear, but she didn't care. She cared about nothing other then the horror that should would now be facing for the rest of her miserable life.

Hermione looked around the room exasperated. Everything in her room was gone! Her bed, posters, boxes of clothes… everything. A scream vibrated in Hermione's throat as she remembered her mother was a witch and probably made everything go to their new home. She didn't like this one bit. If there was anything she hated more then anything, it was when someone messed with _anything_ in her room. Even her mother and father.

Due to the anger inside of her, all of the control on her body that she had left her and before she knew it, her right hook made contact with her wall.

Pain ripped through her hand as the skin tore at the impact. Swearing slightly, Hermione grabbed her wand out of the waistband of her skirt, "Repairo."

A gauze wrapped around her fist to protect the cut from being open to the air. Since she no longer had her books with her she could not heal it herself. That would have to wait until she gets the books back.

Angry and in pain, Hermione walked down the stairs to see her parents standing by the front door. Obviously, ready to leave. They took one look at the gauze wrapped around her hand and shot her a confused glance. With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione walked out of her childhood home with her head down and walked into the Suburban. Just wanting the pain of leaving the one true home she ever had to go away.

"Hermione wake up we're here!" the sound of her father's voice jarred her out of a deep dreamless sleep.

Groaning slightly, Hermione tried to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes as she got out of the car, not even bothering to look around. This wasn't her home so, therefore, she did not care what it looked like. To her it would be prison until she was old enough to leave.

It wasn't until she looked up at the front door that she got curious. The door was about 10 feet tall and eight feet across. The dark green was outlined with black words. ('Obviously dark magic… and idiot could figure _that_ out!' Hermione thought to herself.

Seeing the large doors caught Hermione's need to know more. She backed up and got an actual look at the house… or MANSION!!!! It was an old three story mansion that was so big it must have had its own zip code. Hermione's mouth fell open in amazement. She had never seen a more big, beautiful (and expensive no doubt) house before!

"Come on, Dear! We'll show you around so you don't get lost!" The sound of Libbi's voice snapped Hermione out of her trance.

Quickly, she jogged to meet up with her parents, who were already standing in the foyer of the mansion. Her eyes must have bugged out of her head, for the foyer was big enough to fit her OLD house in. And her old house had 4 bedrooms!!

At the sound of her father's chuckled Hermione looked at their faces with surprise, "Uh, Mum, Dad? How many rooms is in this place exactly?"

If she was going to be stuck here, she might as well know about the place, right?

With a smile, her mother answered her question, "Well, my dearest daughter, there are 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a living room, two dining rooms and two kitchens with one being in the west wing and the other in the east wing, a ball room, a foyer as you can see, a dungeon, an attic, a quiddich room, two libraries, an owlery, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a quiddich stadium, and an exercising gym."

There was only one word that could describe that house, "WOW!!"

Libbi just laughed, "I know, right? Anyway, if you will follow me, I will show you to your room!"

Without question, Hermione began to follow her mother. It wasn't until the were going up the third flight of stairs that Hermione noticed her father wasn't with them anymore, "Mum, where's dad?"

"Well, he went to the kitchen I believe. Probably to tell the house elves that we are here," her mother said without turning to look at her.

At the part house elves, Hermione was dumbfounded. But, bit back her comeback. Her mother would never hurt a house elf so why make her feel guilty?

Finally, Libbi stopped at a big black door on the top floor. With a smile he opened the door. It gave a loud creek as it opened swiftly. Hermione's heart nearly jumped for joy as she looked around.

Her bed was HUGE!! It was covered with silk purple sheets and a big black comforter that had a large purple rose sewn on. The beautiful silk pillows were purple with several black roses painted on them. Her walls were lavender and held several paintings of white tigers, roses, and waterfalls. Pictures in shiny black picture frames were hung on the east wall. Several images of Hermione with her parents and friends smiled at her as she walked through the room. Her desk, nightstand, dresser, vanity, and wardrobe were cherry oak and perfectly new. Her floors were also cherry oak but a large carpet fit perfectly under her bed and circle about 8 feet away from it. There was a large walk in closet beside the door the bathroom.

The more she looked around the room the more things she saw that was in it. There were vases and vases of roses, real and fake, of all colors. A large bookcase sat against the back wall and held all of her favorite books. To top it all off, large doors were beside the bed that led to a spacious balcony.

"Oh my goodness!" said Hermione in total awe, "This place is so beautiful!"

The view was magnificent. There was nothing but forest for what seemed like miles. With a sigh, she turned around and headed back into her room. Her mother looked at her expectantly. As if she were seeing if she approved. Hermione walked to her mother with a sad expression etched on her face.

Out of no where, Hermione started to jump up and down and ran to her mother shouting, "I love it!! Bloody hell, Mum, it's fantastic!! I cant believe it! It's like a dream…"

Libbi just laughed as she hugged her jumping daughter, "Well, I designed it myself in hopes that you would like it. I see I did well enough."

Finally, after five minutes of excitement on Hermione's part, the jumping stopped and her screaming quieted… slightly.

A small house elf popped up in the center of the room, "Mrs. Granger? There be people here to see you, Mrs. Should Diamond serve them, Mrs.? Or would you like them to leave? You too busy, Mrs.?"

Hermione had to smile at the adorable creature. It was so confident and not scared at all like most house elves Hermione had seen.

Her mother smiled also, "Well, I have been expecting them. Just tell them we shall be right down. Thank you so much. Be sure to prepare you and the house elves with a treat!"

Diamond just smiled with glee, "We will, Mrs. We missed Mrs. so while she was away! We is glad you are back, Mrs.!" And with a snap of her fingers, she dissolved into thin air.

Hermione looked at her mother confusingly, "Back? You lived here before?"

Libbi just waved her hand to excuse the thought, "Yes, dear, I did. But, that was when I was a kid. This is the house where Tom and I grew up. Our mother died and left me the house. Since my father was dead too, as was Tom's, we lived here together until I married your father. This was my room as a kid actually. Biggest room in the house it is. Well, we shall get going. Our guests have arrived!"

With that being said, she began to glide out of the room with Hermione in tow.

Curiousity got the best of Hermione. When does it not? "Who are our guests, Mummy? I didn't know we were having anyone over."

"Well," said her mother with a mischievous smirk, "Let's just say they are old friends of mine I haven't seen in years. I think it's time to reconcile with them and continue our friendship."

For some reason, Hermione did not like the look on her mother's face or the way she sounded as she said that. Evidently, she was not going to like this at all.

But, out of everything that happened and everyone they could be, they were people she had hoped she could avoid. As soon as she saw the platinum blonde hair she could not prevent herself from screaming.

"MALFOY?!?!"

((AN: DUH DUH DUH DUMMMM… laughs evilly This shall be all for now. Pleaz review for me, my fellow potter fans! Tell me what you think of it!

With Love 3,

DracoIsMyFerret))


	5. Pool Party

((Another chappy. Enjoy. And remember that I do not own Harry Potter… though I would love to. . I only own the plot.

-DracoIsMyFerret))

Chapter 5:

POOL PARTY

Re-Cap

Curiousity got the best of Hermione. When does it not? "Who are our guests, Mummy? I didn't know we were having anyone over."

"Well," said her mother with a mischievous smirk, "Let's just say they are old friends of mine I haven't seen in years. I think it's time to reconcile with them and continue our friendship."

For some reason, Hermione did not like the look on her mother's face or the way she sounded as she said that. Evidently, she was not going to like this at all.

But, out of everything that happened and everyone they could be, they were people she had hoped she could avoid. As soon as she saw the platinum blonde hair she could not prevent herself from screaming.

"MALFOY?!?!"

With his infamous smirk he replied, "Granger? Wow, nice clothes. Never knew you had it in you to wear black. Such a dark color for a mud blood like you!"

Anger shot through Hermione, 'How dare he say that to me in my own home! That little bloody FERRET!!!'

But, as she went to pull her wand out of her skirt, her mother grabbed her arm and gave Hermione a look that easily read, 'Do it and your in trouble!'

With a sneer, Hermione jerked her arm free and crossed them in front of her chest. If she was going to be forced to be here, then she wasn't going to be very polite. Especially to Malfoy. Even if her mother threatens her. Which, chances are, she was going to.

Draco's mum, Narcissa, frowned at Draco and whacked him across the head, "Mind your manners, Youngman! You will not call Libbi's daughter by a name such as that! You should know better!"

All during her scolding, Draco looked sheepish and ashamed. Obviously, he hated it when his mother yelled at him, because he hated to displease her so. He looked down to the ground in shame. Hermione simply let out a little giggle. Her too receiving a frown from her mother. At this, Hermione just shrugged at this and put on her innocent face.

"Libbi! Oh my goodness, it has been too long! The Dark Lord has certainly missed you. He refers to you often at the meetings. I am so happy that you are back in contact with him!" It was true, Narcissa was very happy. She was practically glowing, "Life has been so difficult seeing that I could not talk to my best friend in the world!"

Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers, 'BEST FRIENDS?' She thought to herself loudly. Causing her to get a small headache in return.

Libbi smiled and hugged her dear old friend, "I know, Cissy. It's been way too long for me as well. I have so much to tell you! I feel as if we are teenagers again! Come, let's go have tea!"

Narcissa and Libbi began walking in a direction that, Hermione assumed, was the dining room, "I really need a map of this place!" she said out loud to no one in particular.

Draco gave her a look of disgust, "Wow! You do know that the first sign of insanity is to be talking to yourself, right Mudbl…"

His rude comment was interrupted by his mother, "Draco! Remember what I told you! You have better listen, boy! Or else you wont be aloud to go and see anyone for a month!"

He just sighed and kept his mouth shut. Hermione had to smirk at her latest discovery. Draco Malfoy actually had an off switch. The name of that switch: Narcissa Malfoy! With a large smile printed on her face, Hermione turned on her heel and began to walk towards the grand staircase to look around the house.

Unfortunately to her, Libbi interrupted her walk of triumph, "Hermione, darling, would you mind keeping Draco entertained? I would hate it if he was bored in our home. How about you walk around with him and explore a little bit?"

Hermione's mouth gaped open as her mother walked away talking with Narcissa. She knew from past experiences that what her mother said was no question. It was most definitely a command on her part. No matter how much she wanted to pout. She had no choice but to take him with her.

'But,' Hermione thought with a smile, 'She never said anything about making sure he doesn't get lost!'

Unknowingly, she let out a small laugh and began to ascend the stairs, "Are you coming or not Malfoy? I don't have all day, you know!"

Without even looking back as she said this, she knew he began following as soon as she heard loud 'thunking' footsteps behind her. He was angry and she knew it. But, instead of making her annoyed, it made her smile grow with satisfaction. She, at least, could make his day a living hell.

It wasn't until they were on the third flight of stairs when he spoke up, "Ok, Granger, where the hell are you taking me?"

He sounded annoyed and tired. At this point she just couldn't help it. She had to laugh, "Malfoy, I am going to my room to get changed. I was going for a swim. You can do as you please. Join me or do something else for all I care."

She threw open her big black door and walked immediately to her dresser drawers. Where her swimsuit was right now was a mystery to her. But, she decided to search for it the muggle way instead of using magic. That was just plain laziness.

Finally, she found it in her top drawer with all of her knickers and bras. As she pulled her top over her head, she realized that Draco was in the room leaning against the door frame…

Watching her…

Hermione looked down at her lacy black bra and screamed. She picked up her shirt and screamed at him, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!"

He just laughed at her surprise, "Uh, you knew I was right behind you so must you scream?"

Anger flared through Hermione as he looked her up and down with a look of admiration on his face. As if he had never seen a girl's body before. They don't call him the Slytherin Sex God for no reason.

Quickly covering herself with her shirt, she grabbed her wand and through a curse at him, causing his muscular body to fly into the wall at the end of the hall. Before he had the chance to recover from the impact, Hermione slammed her door and bolted it shut. So, Draco just sat there with his now probably bruised back against the wall. It was unbelievable to him, that Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, had a body to kill for.

'Bloody hell!!! Granger has the perfect body. Firm but not muscular. And where the hell did she get that awesome rack? She must be a C-cup! She is so bloody gorgeous!' At this thought, Draco mentally slapped himself, 'Did I just think that Granger was hot? Oh dear. I believe I am finally losing my mind!'

Back inside the room, Hermione stopped against her door, as if bracing for him to try and barge back in. After five minutes of standing in that stance, Hermione gave up on the thought and went to stand in front of her full length mirror. She had to admit that she had a great body. Months of working out had reassured her of that one. After a quick smile at her reflection, she preceded to put on her bikini. Her bikini was definitely, in one word, adorable. The top was black with a white skull on the left side and the bottoms where boy-shorts that showed just the right amount of her bottom. Her toned stomach was firm and perfect to pull it off.

After she was finished putting on her swimsuit and placing her long hair into a French braid, she scattered throughout her room until she found her favorite black flip-flops and her black, strapless see-through over-throw. It was like a dress that fell just above her knees but was so see-through that it was almost as if she was not wearing anything over her bikini. Finally, she grabbed her towel, wand, sun tanning lotion, and iPod and began to walk out her door.

She peeked out her door before stepping fully out. Draco was no where to be seen. With a sigh of relief, Hermione exited her room and walked to the staircase. She stepped two steps down the stair when she was interrupted.

"Wow, Granger. Never knew you looked so scorching!" His trademark smirk was plastered on his pale face.

Hermione jumped slightly as he snuck up behind her, "Oh, you're still here. I was in hopes that you left. Or at least ran to your mum or something. Oh well. Are you coming or not?"

Without waiting for his response, Hermione preceded to walk down the stairs. Assuming that the swimming pool here was in the backyard, she would just head in that direction. Maybe she'd get lucky to find it without looking like a fool to ask someone where something was in her own home. That's just too embarrassing for her taste.

She didn't know whether or not Draco was following her, and she honestly did not care.

The twenty minute walk through her house turned out to be uneventful and oddly quiet. No insults where thrown. Much to Hermione's surprise, "Oh, ok here we are!"

Finally, she reached her destination and had to stop and look in awe. The swimming pool itself was huge. The hot-tub, too, was extremely larger then any other one that she has ever seen. This house was just amazing in about every way.

Hermione sat her stuff on the nearest lawn chair and removed her over-throw and flip-flops. After stretching her arms over her head to relieve the tension in her muscles, she laid her towel across the lawn chair and settled her bottom down on it in relief. She gave a quick smile as she prepared her relaxation time. She slid her white rimmed shades onto her face and grabbed the lotion bottle.

As she went to apply her sun tan lotion, a wave of water hit her with great force. She dropped the bottle and instinctively bounced back with a shriek. She squealed in frustration. Her entire body was soaked! A loud cackling laugh broke through her thoughts. Realizing who had laughed, Hermione's eyes snapped up and glared at the one and only Draco Malfoy who was now in the pool wearing nothing but his boxers.

"You MISERABLE BLOODY FERRET!!!!" It was 100 obvious to her that he had jumped in to purposely get her wet.

She watched as his face turned from evil smirk, to an attempt to seem innocent, "What? I don't believe I did anything but take a dip in the pool."

"A DIP?" Hermione screamed with rage. Anger flared through her and the next thing she knew, she was running across the cement and jumped off the edge of the pool, straight for Draco. She landed right next to him with a thud and went all of the way under water. She opened her eyes while she was under the cold water and watched him look around for her above the water.

A small smile was playing on her lips as she swam so that she was right below him. Quickly, with all her strength, she grabbed his ankle and pulled. He went under at lightning speed and was soon eye to eye with Hermione, who had an evil smile on her face.

Soon enough, Hermione had to break the stare long enough to re-emerge the water. Her lungs began to burn for air and as she broke the surface, she was gasping for air. Draco followed right after her coughing.

After catching her breathe, Hermione began to scold him, "You really should not have done that. I was going to tan thank you very much."

His eyes were blazing with anger as he spoke to her with pure malice, "Well, MUDBLOOD!! I was just getting into the pool. It's not my fault that you just so happened to be right where the water would hit you. There was no need to act like the total bitch that you are!"

Those words hit Hermione hard. Rage was building up in her chest as she stared into his grey-blue eyes. Those eyes were full of pleasure and happiness at seeing her angered by his words. With steam about to explode out of her ears, she swam to the steps and stepped out of the pool.

After snatching her towel off of the lawn chair, she began to wipe the water from her skin as she screamed into her head, _'That foal, loathsome, evil little cockroach! How dare he say these words to me? IN MY OWN HOME! How dare he do such things to me. Does he not know who I am anymore? Does he not know what I am capable of? I'm the fucking DARK LORD'S niece for bloody sake! Oh, I'll show him! Oh yes! Whenever I meet _Voldemort _I will just so happen to mention the foal words that Draco has said to me. I'm sure my darling uncle will just love to settle this for me!!!'_

An evil smirk played on her lips as she thought of this. It settled her temper enough for her to lay down onto the lawn chair and apply a thin layer of sun tanning lotion. The brown lotion caused a shimmering affect on her skin as she laid her head down against the head rest. After she placed her headphones in her ears, she laid back, closed her eyes, and listened to **Headstrong **by Trapt.

Draco Malfoy just stares at Hermione dumbfounded. He fully expected her to punch him. Or at least yell at him. He definitely did not expect for her to just lay back and totally ignore him by listening to that little box-like-thing in her hand. As he was about to say another snide comment at her rude gesture, his eyes were stuck to her body. Her beautiful tanned skin glistened in the sunlight. Shining beads of sweat fell down her rosy pink cheeks. The big white sunglasses framed her beautiful ovalish shaped face.

'_She's bloody gorgeous! I never knew that Granger was so… so… sexy!' _the thought hit him like an oncoming truck, slamming him deeper in shame, _'Wait, hold up! Did I, Draco Malfoy, just say that the bushy-haired, bookworm, Gryfindor, Hermione Granger, was sexy? That's the second time today! I must be really losing my mind. I think it's time for me to go to therapy! I mean come on!! She's not even remotely good looking!'_

Even as those words fell through his mind, he knew that they were not true. She was definitely gorgeous. That was fact. Not fiction.

He shook the thoughts from his head, as began to swim laps across the pool. Though, unbeknownst to him, that same Gryfindor bookworm, was staring at him through her dark sunglasses.

His well built muscles that ran down his back was more then enough to turn on any hormonal teenager. Even herself. But, instead of dwelling on his perfect body, she just concentrated on her music.

'_Well, one thing is true about this,' _thought Hermione to herself with a smile, _'He is definitely one slippery serpant!'_

((Ok, all done pleaz review for me!

With Love,

-DracoIsMyFerret))


	6. A Change In Looks For The ExMudblood

Chapter 6:

A CHANGE IN LOOKS FOR THE EX-MUDBLOOD

Re-Cap

'_She's bloody gorgeous! I never knew that Granger was so… so… sexy!' _the thought hit him like an oncoming truck, slamming him deeper in shame, _'Wait, hold up! Did I, Draco Malfoy, just say that the bushy-haired, bookworm, Gryfindor, Hermione Granger, was sexy? That's the second time today! I must be really losing my mind. I think it's time for me to go to therapy! I mean come on!! She's not even remotely good looking!'_

Even as those words fell through his mind, he knew that they were not true. She was definitely gorgeous. That was fact. Not fiction.

He shook the thoughts from his head, as began to swim laps across the pool. Though, unbeknownst to him, that same Gryfindor bookworm, was staring at him through her dark sunglasses.

His well built muscles that ran down his back was more then enough to turn on any hormonal teenager. Even herself. But, instead of dwelling on his perfect body, she just concentrated on her music.

'_Well, one thing is true about this,' _thought Hermione to herself with a smile, _'He is definitely one slippery serpant!'_

The time flew by extremely fast. This was good on Hermione's part. For when she opened her eyes to check the time, the pool was empty and Malfoy was no where to be found. With a shrug, Hermione grabbed her wand and said the incantation for the time, "Accius Timeable."

The time 7:30 p.m. flashed in front of her face for a few seconds before exploding into sparks. When she removed her sunglasses she saw that the sun in fact was setting. Alerting her that it was time to go inside the house. She must have fallen asleep without even noticing.

After stuffing her towel, over-throw, sun-tan lotion, wand, and iPod into her arms she slipped on her sandles and began to head into the house. She shut the screen door and preceded to walk into the room she assumed was the sitting room. There was a large big-screened TV and stereo system against the far wall with a large couch that could easily sit at least 20.

Hermione dropped all of her things on the floor and walked into the house in her bikini. Not caring who saw.

She had just stepped out of the sitting room when she saw her mother jogging to meet her, "Oh, Hermione dear! There you are! I was wondering where you went! Narcissa and her charming son left about an hour or so ago. I didn't think that you would still be outside!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when her mother rushed on, "Well, I was coming to tell you that there is a meeting we must attend to. Tom has invited us to his wonderful Death Eater meeting! Well, he is definitely excited to meet you. So, you best hurry up and get ready to go! I had the house elves set your outfit and shoes out on your bed."

As Hermione began to speak for the second time, Libbi had already run off again. With a frustrated sigh, she began to speed walk to her room. Angry that she was being forced to meet up with the so called 'Dark Lord' tonight.

She was halfway up the stairs when a thought hit her. What if she actually got along with him! She might be able to help him with his decisions! This thought brightened her up as she walked into her room. The plan was perfect and Hermione knew that it was the right thing to do!

"Miss?" Hermione shrieked as a little house elf in a sundress walked up to her, "I am Wheezy, Miss. I am your personal house elf. Before you interrupt, Miss, your mother told me to tell you that I am truly happy, Miss. The other house elves and I are very happy. We are paid well and never mistreated. We love it here, Miss. My children are in an extraordinary home with an extraordinary family, Miss. Please do not excuse us. We could not cope anywhere else. Miss, your family is truly our family here, Miss!"

For the first time, Hermione was speechless. Here before her was a house elf begging her to not free her. But, there was definitely truth in her words and Hermione did not doubt for a second that she was truly happy here. How could she be selfish enough to do something to them that they do not want to do?

With a large smile, Hermione spoke lightly, "Very well. Hello, Wheezy, I am so pleased to meet you. Will you please call me Mia? Or even Hermione?"

The house elf had a smile that could reflect the sun on her face, "Yes, Miss Mia! Well, I am here to help you dress for your uncle. Your gown is on your bed. If you are to need my help, I will be in the bathroom gathering your makeup, Mia."

She curtseyed before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Hermione sighed and walked to her bed. Before her she saw the most beautiful gown. It looked to be from mid-evil times, but was truly breath-taking.

After slipping off her swimsuit, she slid into a pair of dark green boy shorts and matching green bra before sliding into her beautiful black gown, "Wheezy?" Hermione said in a normal tone.

In two seconds flat, Wheezy showed up right behind Hermione standing on a stool, "I figured, Miss Mia, that you would need me, Miss. The lacing on this gown is very complicated, Miss."

Without even asking what she needed, Wheezy began to tighten the laces on the back of the gown. Which was exactly what Hermione needed for her to do. As Wheezy tightened, Hermione had to grab onto the bed post to prevent falling. The top of the gown was a corset and laced just like a corset.

Wheezy finished the lacing with a tight pull and jumped off of the stool, which disappeared with a pop, "Anything else you need, Mia?"

With a shake of her head, Hermione walked to the tall full length mirror again and looked at her reflection. The air was nearly knocked out of her as she saw how beautiful the gown made her look. It was a sleeveless around the neck dress that was low enough to get the full view of her cleavage. The corset framed her curves spectacularly and pushed up her full breasts. The skirt fell gracefully to her knees in beautiful waves. It appeared to be several pieces of cloth sewn together and on top of each other.

With a smile Hermione glanced over to her bed, where sat a pair of strappy heels. With a sigh, she walked to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes that said more _Hermione _instead of _appropriate._

With a smile of approval, she picked out her shiny, black 5-inch stiletto boots that stopped right below her knees. She walked to her bed and sat down to lacy them.

As soon as she was finished with her shoes, Hermione walked into her bathroom where several pieces of makeup laid scattered on the counter. Next to it was a potion that she had never seen before.

"Sleek'n'Smooth Hair Straightening Potion!" Hermione read with glee in her eyes. She drank the contents as she looked in the mirror for the changes. Quickly she saw her think hair go perfectly straight down her back all the way to her hips. After a few twirls Hermione began to apply her makeup.

Instead of going with the basic lip-gloss and mascara, she decided to go down a different path. A think layer of eyeliner rimmed her beautiful chocolate eyes. A shimmering green eye shadow glazed the top if her eyes as well as below her thick eyeliner. After applying some black mascara to make her long eyelashes, to make them longer and thinker, her eyes stood out and said one word.

Slytherin.

'_Uncle Tom will love this!' _Hermione thought with a smile.

She glazed some Glassy-Gloss shining clear lip-gloss across her lips, making her lips big and pouty. The reflection that stared back at Hermione made her excited. She was definitely beautiful and was sure to steal the gazes of all of the male attendants at the meeting.

As she began to walk away from her mirror, she decided to go a step farther with her hair, "How about this!? I've always wanted to do this with my hair!"

With a swipe of her wand, Hermione's hair was dyed pitch black with dark green streaks each one inch apart. The streak would change to the color of her eye shadow every time she wore it. If she chose to not wear eye shadow, they would turn to white streaks.

She hopped up and down with glee over her knew look. It was perfect and she loved every inch of it. She just hoped that it did her good.

As she walked out her door, she grabbed her shiny leather trench coat out of her closet and slid it over her shoulders. The long material fell to the floor and flew out behind her as she hopped down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, she jumped down the last four and her heels slammed to the ground with a thud.

Libbi was waiting at the door. Her gown very similar to Hermione except it was dark blue instead of black. And, much to Hermione's distaste, she wore the same strappy heels that were on her bed in her room. Also, her gown was long sleeved and fell to the ground.

Her mother looked at her up and down, "Wow! Hermione dear there is one thing that needs to be said about what you are wearing!"

"What is it, Mum? I'm not changing if that is what you are getting at. I like what I'm wearing!" Hermione said as she button her trench coat.

"No, Dear," Her mother said with a smile, "You look exactly like I did when I was your age. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?"

They both laughed as they stepped through the door of their mansion to apparate to their destination.

((Well, there is chapter 6 for everyone. I hope you all like it! In case you want to know about her change, I decided to make Hermione a little different. Of course, I do love the real Hermione for who she is, but I always wanted to know what she would look like a little gothed out. .

With Love,   
-DracoIsMyFerret))


	7. Baby On Board

((AN: So far I have been keeping updates on Hermione and Draco. So, I figured that we should figure out what Harry and the Weasley's are up to. Enjoy!))

Chapter 7:  
BABY ON BOARD

Meanwhile, back at the burrow, a red haired 16 year old girl was pacing in her room with a little, white stick in her hand that had a scary '+' imprinted on the end.

Fear circled in her gut as tears filled her eyes. After all of the things that had been going wrong, this surely about hit the top, 'How could I let this happen? I thought we were so careful!! Oh merlin I really need Hermione!!!' thought Ginny Weasley as she sobbed lightly to herself.

She sat carefully down onto her bed and continued to gaze down at the stick, praying that it was an illusion. But, somewhere deep down she knew that it wasn't. She knew that this was really happening.

With a frustrated cry, Ginny threw the plastic stick across the room and stifled her screams with her Chudley Cannons pillow. She plopped back onto her bed and continued to weep as her shaking hands clutched onto her stomach.

"How am I going to…" she spoke to herself with a shaky voice, "… How am I going to tell Harry? He shouldn't need to put up with this right now!!"

At this statement more tears fell from her red, puffy eyes. With blurred vision she watched her hands rub her stomach with sadness. For within her at that very moment was a child.

A child to be born to a world of war, pain, and suffering.

After a long antagonizing hour or so, Ginny found her thoughts wandering to the night that it happened. The night when she and Harry created their future child. When she lost her innocence to the man she loved that loved her back in return.

_Flashback_

_Ginny Weasley walked into the Gryfindor Common Room after wandering the halls of Hogwarts with many thoughts running through her mind. She was so happy, yet at the same time in total confusion. Finally, after years of caring and wanting Harry Potter, she was now his girlfriend._

'_Girlfriend!' She would think to herself over and over again._

_It was perfect and she was loving every minute of it. She knew that she was in love with him. But she was too frightened to tell him for fear of him not feeling the same way and already having too much to bare. _

_As she walked into the dimly lit room, she saw that the only other person still awake was sitting in the big red chair right in front of the fireplace. The closer she came, she started to see a messy bunch of raven hair. She's notice that anywhere._

"_Harry? Harry, why are you still up? Is there something wrong? Does your scar hurt again?" she knew that she was rambling. But, she was frightened for his safety and did not want him to have to go through any of this alone._

_He looked up at her startled. His beautiful green eyes pierced into her deep brown ones. In that moment she felt so much electrical charge run through her body she nearly felt limp. His gaze was piercing and loving. Something she was sure that her eyes returned with the same amount of velocity._

"_Ginny?" he spoke with weakness in his voice, "I just couldn't sleep. I have too much to think about with the war and all," she heard so much sadness in his voice that she gave into the urge to sit on his lap and hug him with all of the intensity that she felt._

_He hugged her back instantly and she felt his body shake, "I don't know what I am supposed to do, Gin. So much is expected of me that I don't know how I can do it all!!"_

_Ginny felt tears threaten to come out of her eyes as she heard his words, "I don't know what I can say to make everything better for you, Harry," she pulled back to look into his beautiful green eyes to show how much she meant the words that she was saying, "All that I can promise is that I will be with you every step of the way. Everywhere you go, I will be beside you! You'll never be alone again. I swear to you!"_

_His eyes were glistening with all of the burdens that he alone had to bare. He lowered his head to avoid her gaze. Though, she could tell that he was ashamed that she had to see him in his moment of weakness. _

_With a sudden burst of confidence, she lifted his chin so that he was once again looking into her eyes. She began to lower her face to is, she felt her eyes begin to close as her lips touched his. Sparks flew as soon as their lips touched._

_It took a moment before Harry managed to snap out of his trance to kiss her back. Soon enough, the kiss deepened and they were both kissing with the same amount of hunger as the other. They both wanted this more then anything. Now that they were doing it, they never wanted to stop._

_Harry licked her lips, begging for entry. She obliged and their tongues began to fight for dominance over the other. Ginny found herself slipping into the fantasy that she had dreamt and thought about for all these years. She didn't know how deep she had fallen, when Harry pulled back suddenly._

_She opened her eyes with confusion and looked at his handsome face. _

_He seemed ashamed, "I'm sorry, Gin. I shouldn't have. The last thing that I want is to take advantage of you," he lifted her off his lap and stood up, "Maybe we should stop this before we do something we'll regret…"_

_He began to walk to the staircase. But, before he managed to get there, Ginny grabbed him by his hand and spun him around, locking her lips to his for another fiery kiss. She didn't want him to go. He needed this closeness. And she was more then willing to give in to him. He had her heart, now it was time for her to show him how much she truly cared._

_She broke the kiss and looked up at him, "You're not going to be taking advantage of me, Harry. You need this. And I do too. You see, I love you, Harry. I always have. Please, just let me show you how much I love you!"_

_He looked at her with love and care, "Gin, I don't want you to do this for me. I do love you, too. But, we're so young that I don't want to rob you of something that you'll never have again. I want it to be special for you. Not for you to do it to comfort me."_

_Ginny shook her head violently. For being the-boy-who-lived he was being very stupid, "I want to do this. I've wanted to do this for as long as I can remember. Just take this one night to forget everything that you have to do. Forget all of the evil in the world and get lost with me."_

"_Gin," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her and lowering his face to hers, "Are you sure?"_

_Ginny found herself unable to speak. The most she did was nod. As soon as she did this, Harry's lips smashed onto hers with all of the love he had left inside of him. They kissed with so much power and demanding that they nearly fell over._

_Ginny wrapped her slender legs around Harry's waist as he carried her up to his dorm room, where he charmed his curtains to stay closed before placing a silencing charm. His hunger for her all came rushing out as they began to toss their clothes off one another without breaking this kiss._

_Neither of them thought about the future. Only about them being together right then and there._

Now, 2 months after that special night, so much has happened. Dumbledore died and Harry broke up her in hopes of saving. She knew that this was impossible. She loved him and refused to let him go. She will fight for him every step of the way.

Ginny quickly walked to her desk and pulled out a piece of blank parchment and her quill. She needed to talk to Hermione somehow. She didn't know where she was, but, she definitely needed her best friend right now.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Hey, it's Ginny. Just in case you didn't know that. Well, I really need to talk to you. Remember when I told you about that night with Harry? Something has happened.**_

_**And before you start to panic, Harry, Ron, and I are all fine. But, Mione, I'm really not. You see, I've been feeling very ill lately and didn't think much of it. But, I started getting anxious when I skipped my period this month. So, I took a pregnancy test.**_

_**It came out positive, Mione!!! What am I supposed to do? How am I going to tell Harry that he is going to be a father? I have to tell him because I can't go through this alone! I'm hoping that if I tell him, that he will have even more will to come home to me…**_

… _**and our child…**_

_**I really need you right now, Mione. Will you please come her and be with me when I tell my parents and family!? Please, I really need someone right now and you are my best friend… I beg you, please help.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Ginerva Weasley**_

_**p.s. please send a reply…**_

Ginny quickly sealed her letter and gave it to Hedwig, "Ok Girl, I don't know where Hermione is but I know that you will find her. It's really important so be extremely careful, alright?"

Hedwig nibbled at her finger to show she understood before taking off with the letter.

Ginny watched the beautiful snow owl go before stepping away from the window. She quickly threw on her white hoody to hide her small bump before she walked out of her room. She heard a few loud bangs come from Fred and George's room followed by loud laughter.

With a long sigh, Ginny walked to the door and opened it to see Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all sitting on the bed playing exploding snaps. They all looked up at her and gave her a hello each.

Ginny smiled and looked straight at Harry. She watched as his eyes furrowed with confusion. It was time and she was scared to death.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a second? It's important!"

((HEHE!! Cliffhanger. Sorry everyone. I hope you like the chapter. And we will be getting back to Ginny and Harry very soon. Pleaz review!!

With Love,

-DracoIsMyFerret))


	8. Meeting Uncle Volde

((Back to Hermione and Draco!))

Chapter 8:

MEETING UNCLE VOLDE

The first thing that Hermione saw when she opened her eyes was the big black tunnel that was lying in front of her. Inside, she heard many voices. Some dark and high pitched, some sweet and sickly. She turned her head and saw that her mother was no longer at her side.

In a panic, Hermione began to twirl in circles to try and spot her mother. She finally saw her vividly in the shadows beside the big opening of then tunnel. Speaking to someone behind a big, frightening tree. With a sigh of relief she began to hasten to where her mother was standing. She then slowed to a quiet walk, as to not barge in on her conversation.

"Mum?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

Her mother snapped her head and looked at Hermione. A look of relief flashed over her face, "Oh! Hermione! You scared me, Sweetheart! I'm sorry for leaving your side, I just saw Severus standing over here all by his lonesome and decided to come and see what was troubling him."

Hermione eyes darted to the dark figure as her mother said 'Severus' and glared with all of her strength.

This was the man who killed Dumbledore! The greatest and most honorable man in the entire wizarding world. Her eyes flashed at him darkly as he stepped out of the shadows, "Miss Granger? I had no idea that you were the Dark Lord's niece! Had I known, I would have been more civil with you. I must apologize for all of the things that I have tormented you with in the past."

She watched as he starred at her with realization. How dare he say this absurd apology to her? She knew for a fact that if he did not know that she was the Dark Lord's niece he would not apologize to her in the first place.

"Well, _**Severus,**_" she said, her voice full of loathing, "Maybe you should have been nicer to those of us who are not in Slytherin house. You never know when it can come back and bite you in the arse!!!"

"HERMIONE!!" Her mother said in a high pitched shriek, "I cannot believe you! I did not raise you to disrespect others this way! Apologize this instant, young lady!!"

Her mother looked at her with shock and disappointment. The look that Hermione could not stand. She hated to disappoint her mother this way, but sometimes things are much more important then having your parent's approval.

As she opened her mouth to apologize against her better judgment, Snape beat her to the punch, "Oh, do not fret, Libbi. She does after all have a point. I was a rather strict and firm teacher and should not have been so rude to her and her _friends_! I shall apologize once again."

Hermione looked in utter disbelief. It was damn near horrifying for Snape to admit that he was wrong. She looked at her mother and saw that she was laughing at something.

"Severus," Libbi said with sarcasm, "You? Firm and rude? Never!"

Hermione watched as her mother laughed with Snape as if they were old friends, "Mother? How do you even know Snape?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Libbi looked at her with a look that simply said 'Are you serious?'

"Well, Dear, Severus and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. So, naturally were tops of our class and inevitably partners in every single class that we had together."

Snape looked at Hermione with a look he had never given her before.

Affection, "Miss Granger, as I said before, had I known that you were Libbi's child I would have respected you a good deal more. After all, I was your godfather when you were born."

Hermione jaw about hit the floor at that last comment. She was about to scream when a flash of green light lit up the sky. Her gaze went up as a great big version of the Dark Mark lit up the sky. Her mother sighed in happiness and began to walk into the tunnel with the other Death Eaters. Hermione, herself, was rooted to the spot.

Suddenly, her mother stopped in her tracks and turned around and laid her eyes on Hermione, "You coming, Mione? We mustn't be late!"

After finally snapping out of her trance, she ran forward and began to walk at her mother's side. Unable to stop her body from shaking in fear. What was going to happen, after all? Was he going to force them to get the Dark Mark? Or had her mother already had hers?

That question buzzed in Hermione's mind. Why hadn't she ever thought to ask her mother that before? Naturally, since her mother was so close to Voldemort she would have had his notorious symbol on her body somewhere where no others could spot it in fear of turning her in.

"Mum?" she asked slightly above a whisper, "Do you have the Dark Mark?"

Libbi looked up at her startled, "Oh no, Honey!" she looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind, "We are family! Not followers! Therefore, we do not have to get the Dark Mark. We do not follow him. We are with him. Understand?"

Oddly enough, she did. More then she thought she would.

She was about to reply when they suddenly stopped. In front of them were the Death Eaters, all kneeling in a circle. In the middle was a black throne-like chair.

In it, was Voldemort himself.

Hermione had a sharp intake of breath when she saw his face. He looked the same as before. But, she had never been in his presence without Harry and Ron by her side. She turned and looked at her mother, whom at that moment had tears in her eyes at the sight of her long lost brother.

As she looked around she saw that they were the only ones still standing outside of the circle. Then she remembered how her mother said they were not followers, but family.

Finally, Voldemort's red eyes fell onto them. A smile (a real smile) appeared on his face. He stood out of his seat and began to float towards them.

Out of instinct, Hermione took a quick step back. Her mother saw this and grabbed her hand to tell her to not be afraid, 'Fat chance!!' Hermione thought to herself as Voldemort stopped right in front of them.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke, "Libbi! My baby sister! You know not how much I missed you so! It's been too long and to finally see you again is like a dream come true!"

Hermione watched as her mother's tears ran down her peach face. Voldemort seemed to have tears in his eyes too. Hermione found herself blinking several times in order to see if that one fact was true and really happening.

It was.

"Tom!! I've missed you so much!!" her mother said with happiness in her shaky voice before pulling Tom in for a fierce hug. She saw that he too was hugging with the same amount of force. He shut his eyes and tears fell from the side of his left one. It was an unbelievable sight that Hermione would not have believed had she not just witnessed it.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, the brother and sister released one another and smiled. Finally, Voldemort turned to Hermione, "Ah. Yes, my dear niece, Hermione Granger. I should have known had I paid more attention. But, my focus was on your dear friend, Potter. Yet, here you stand before me and I must say, with all of my heart, that I deeply regret all that was done to you by my followers in the past.

You are my niece and I've longed to see you since I got word that you were born. But, with my line of work, I've been on the run. Not to mention I was extremely focused on figuring ways to prevent... someone from destroying me." Hermione smirked at that thought.

'Yeah, you kill people. Some line of work!!' Hermione thought to herself in sudden hate, 'His name is Harry, thank you!' She hated this man but promised her mother to speak to him with respect.

He smiled and opened his arms to her. Asking for a hug. Hermione looked at him with surprise and looked at her mother, who signaled for her to go to him. With a deep inaudible sigh, Hermione walked into his open arms and hugged him, expecting for him to be cold and evil.

But, he wasn't. He was warm and full of life and happiness. She could not sense any evil in him at all in that moment.

He stepped back and smiled at her, "Know this, Dear Mione," he said with a voice full of love and emotion, "I will never use you to get to Harry. I swear to Merlin!"

She felt her eyes widen and her mouth fall open. That was definitely something that she did not expect. She was sure he would ask for her to help him. But, he had just said he would never do that.

Hermione would never admit it, but in that moment she had a twinge of respect for Dear Ol' Voldemort.

Just a twinge...

She felt a small smile playing on her lips and she made a decision. She would not turn him over to her friends, but she won't help them find him either. She knew at that moment she'd give him a chance.

"Uh, what should I call you?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Full of fear.

He looked at her with love and care, "Well, you may call me what you wish. Just please not Lord. Only my followers call me that. Of course, you could always call me Uncle Tom or Uncle Voldemort. Either one works for me," as he gave her a real smile, Hermione felt herself thinking twice about using him to have Draco and Snape punished.

Snape she won't mention. But she did have a score to settle with Malfoy.

'Later!' She thought to herself with a smirk.

"Tom?" asked Libbi, "Are you certain that you are alright with us being here? I mean, I didn't think you would be so caring towards Hermione considering that her father, my husband is... well... a muggle."

Her face held the expression of hope. Hermione knew that her mother did not want anything to happen to her father. Neither did Hermione. She knows that if she has to lose her dad to be here, then she'd rather not be here.

Voldemort just smiled, "Libbi, Sis, my father was a muggle too. So I cannot honestly hold that little mishap against Hermione. And as I told you in the letter, I will not cause any form of harm to your husband. He will be perfectly fine and under my protection. As are you and Hermione. I give you my word."

Libbi smiled and embraced him with another hug. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around. They were outside in a forest it seemed like. It was pitched black except for the fire behind the circle of death eaters. As she looked at the circle, she saw a few she recognized.

'Mcnair, Lestrange, all the Malfoy's (including Draco I see), Goyle, Crabbe, the Zabinis, Snape, and a bloody hell of a lot more!' thought Hermione to herself as she looked around, 'I have to tell the Order! Wait, I can't! That would be betraying my family! Oh, what am I going to do?'

She found herself sighing as tears began to well up in her eyes. Her life as she knew it before is ruined and she cannot go on like she did. How will she explain to her friends that she can't help them because she's related to the most evil man on the planet?

'My life is officially over!'

((Ok, I refuse to write more unless I get more reviews! muwahahaha))

-DracoIsMyFerret


	9. An Unexpected Proposal

((Back To Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the Weasley's…))

Chapter 9:

AN UNEXPECTED PROPOSAL

Re-Cap

Ginny watched the beautiful snow owl go before stepping away from the window. She quickly threw on her white hoody to hide her small bump before she walked out of her room. She heard a few loud bangs come from Fred and George's room followed by loud laughter.

With a long sigh, Ginny walked to the door and opened it to see Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all sitting on the bed playing exploding snaps. They all looked up at her and gave her a hello each.

Ginny smiled and looked straight at Harry. She watched as his eyes furrowed with confusion. It was time and she was scared to death.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

Harry looked at his girlfriend with utter confusion, "Uh, sure, Gin," he turned to Ron and the twins, "I'll be back guys. Don't start a new game without me, got it?"

The twins just gave him a rude gesture and Ron just laughed and made a whip sound, "Harry is so whipped!"

Ginny looked at her older brother and could only think about how immature he was being. She shot him a glare before she spoke in a dangerous voice, "You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend. And trust me, if you did then you would know why Harry is going to listen to what I have to tell him. So grow you little git."

She grabbed Harry by the hand before he could say anything and dragged him out of the room. Harry just gave her a look that read 'What the hell?'

When the door slammed behind them Ron looked at the twins in complete surprise, "What the bloody hell is wrong with Ginny?"

George exchanged a glance with Fred, "Well, we think…"

"that she is…"

"on her little…"

"monthly visitor."

They all exchanged looks to each other before busting out laughing. They knew how dangerous Ginny was when she was on her monthly. She was just as bad as Molly Weasley. A thought that struck fear in nearly everyone. Especially their fellow Weasleys.

Without hesitation the boys started out on their new game of exploding snaps. Not caring what so ever that Harry had asked them not to start another game without him.

Ginny led Harry back to her room and quickly locked her door and placed a silencing charm. One that could not be broken unless it was by her. She turned to look at Harry who had a look that simply read confused.

"Harry, there is something that I need to tell you. It's… well, it's… kind of scary and difficult for me to tell you," she fidgeted a little bit and unconsciously placed her hand on her abdomen. Feeling her little bump that held the baby that would be born.

Harry looked at her with his undivided attention, "Gin, baby, it's ok you know that you can tell me anything that you want or need to. I'm not going to judge you or be angry with you if you did something…"

Ginny interrupted him, "No, no Harry it's nothing like that. It's more or less what me and you did. It's both of our faults and you need to know… Harry…"

She just couldn't bring herself to say the simple words it would take for him to know. Tears formed in her eyes and soon enough she was sobbing her eyes out. Harry came up to her and wrapped his firm, built arms around her shaking form. He led her over to the bed and sat her on his lap and held her in his arms, with her sobbing head against his chest.

"Ginny, what is it?" His curiosity was getting to him right about now.

She lifted her head so that her brown eyes met his deep green ones and finally found the courage to whisper out the words she needed to say, "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry's eyes grew wide with realization. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears, "Your, what? I'm sorry I don't think that I understood what you just said. I could have sworn that you said that you were preg…"

When he saw the look in her eyes he knew. She was indeed pregnant with his child. Excitement bubbled up in his gut and a huge smile spread across his face, "Woo Hoo!"

He jumped up with Ginny in his arms and held her closer and he laughed happily.

Ginny was so surprised that she nearly passed out. Harry wasn't mad at her? He was… actually happy? A smile lit her face as she hugged him tighter, "You're actually not mad?"

The surprise stood out in her voice. Harry looked at her as if she had grown two heads, "Why would I be mad? I've always wanted a family and now I am going to be getting one! Just a little bit earlier then I thought it was going to be."

Ginny was smiling so big the sun would have had a run for its money, "I love you so much, Harry! I'm so happy your excited!"

She took off her hoodie and placed his hand over the small bump that held their growing child. Harry got on his knees and placed his forehead to her stomach, "Hey, there. I'm your daddy. And I promise that I will not let anything happen to you. I know that neither will your mum."

Ginny smiled and placed her hands in his hair and he spoke to their unborn child. She was so happy that he wanted their child just as much as she did. It made her the happiest person in the world.

Harry, out of no where, stood up abruptly with a weird look on his face, "I'll be right back, alright? There's something I want to give you!"

He ran to the door but it just wouldn't open. He kept pulling but stopped suddenly when he heard a loud laughter erupting behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears were falling down her tanned face. He walked over to her and stood over her with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to finish with her little episode.

When she finally stopped laughing she grabbed her wand and took the locking charm off of the door. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Ginny had just managed to sit on the bed when Harry ran back into her room. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Then, to her surprise, he got down on one knee. Realization hit Ginny hard, "Oh, Merlin!" she said before placing her hand over mouth. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she watched him pull a ring box out of his pocket.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you with all of my heart. I was going to wait until Christmas for this, but now is the perfect time. Will you do me the honor of being my wife forever and always?"

Ginny was crying fully now and started nodding her head rapidly, "Yes! Yes! Yes, I will! I will!"

Harry opened up the ring box and inside was the most beautiful ring she ever saw in her life. The diamond in the middle was the size of her thumbnail and had tiny diamonds circling the silver band. He placed it on her hand and stood to pull her into a deep passionate kiss.

When they parted Ginny and Harry were both all smiles. Then, something hit Ginny like an oncoming car, "Oh no!! What about my parents and my family!? They'll kill you when they find out I'm pregnant!!"

Suddenly the scream of Mrs. Weasley echoed throughout the house, "YOU'RE WHAT?????"

((AN: OOOOOOO dumdum!! Hehe! Well, that's all for now!! JUST KIDDING!!))

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" The look on Mrs. Weasley's face was absolutely priceless. She was red with anger at the thought of her youngest child being with child herself.

Ginny looked at her mother, "Mum, I was just going to tell you. I just found out yesterday and just now told Harry. Mum, I'm so sorry. Me and Harry, we only did it once and I ended up pregnant. Please just don't tell me to get rid of it. Harry and I are getting married and we both want to keep this baby. Mum, please don't hate me!"

Molly did not talk for a while and just looked from Ginny to Harry and back again. Finally, after a few minutes of silence she spoke, "I would never tell you to get rid of your child. It will be my future grandchild. I just wish that you would have waited. But, as long as you two are happy and in love you have my blessing."

She smiled and wrapped the two of them into a big hug. One that sucked the air out of them both. When they parted Mrs. Weasley picked up her hand that held her engagement ring, "Oh my goodness. That is by far the biggest rock I have ever seen. It's absolutely beautiful!"

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled before looking back to her mom, "Mum, I was wondering, how am I supposed to tell the rest of the family without them killing Harry?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at the horrified look on her daughter's face, "Oh, dear we'll just throw a little dinner party and invite all of your brothers and their families. Then you guys can tell them all at once. Don't worry I'll tell your father myself tonight. We'll make the party in two days, alright? I'll be here if things get out of hand."

Ginny looked a little more relieved then she was, but was still extremely scared at what everyone would say. More then anything, she wanted Hermione here with her at this moment to remind her that everything is going to be ok.

'Hermione, I need you. Please write me back.'

((AN: Ok, now it is over. Please review!))  
-DracoIsMyFerret


End file.
